Damien Ward
Damien Ward is one of the Main protagonists of New Wave: Ex. He is a student at New Wave Academy and part of their special ops group, Requim. Appearance Damien appears as a 5' 7 African-American male with medium length individual braids. He has brown eyes, and black hair. When wearing wearing the school uniform, Damien wears his hair back in a wild pony tail. He wears his blazer open most on sunny days and closed on rainy days. When he is not wearing his school uniform, Damien wears a black track Jacket with blue pinstripes around the collar and down the arms. The back of the jacket has a tribal symbol that he describes as his families crest. He wears a variety of shirts undernearth that is usually a shirt he bought cause it had a cool design. He wears dark denim Jeans and a few different pairs of sneakers. He wears a chain around his neck. When he gets a cool item he will sometimes string it from this chain. (He can be seen wearing his family ring or the sign of requim when it is formed). He also keeps a bike chain around his waist, given too him by his girlfriend. He can also be seen wearing fingerless gloves when in combat. and shades when riding on Excaliboard, a hovering skateboard he won in a contest. Personality Damien has all the makings of a born leader. He is very tactful,charismatic but is also very tactical and methodical. When it comes to the group, Damien is usually the neutral one, trying to resolve matters in a way that either both sides take something away, or none at all. He is the most balanced character and is at most times very passive. When it comes to school, his favorite subject is History while his most troubling one is math. When it comes to group missions, he is usually elected as the leader or strategist of the group. He easily makes friends with others and has a outgoing personality. He has a cautious kind of risk, usually taking risks but always thinking of a back up plan. This can cause him to miss out on a lot of adventurous oppurtunities. When infected by the madness of the dark wave, Damien's personality does a complete 180. He is very sadistic and cold, usually uncaring towards anything or anyone. He makes jokes to himself and becomes someone of a narcisist. He has no problem killing or destroying anything as long as he is able to learn about it and defeat it. Relationships Family: *Mother: Damien and his mother are on okay terms. He is angry that she and his father kept a huge secret from him, but he is happy that she herself is 100% human. He loves his mother very much *Father: Damien is on very rigid terms with his father. Damien is angry at the fact that his father kept a secret from him and angry at his lineage. He often shows his dissaproval outwardly to his father, but in the end he loves him very much. *Great Grandmother: In the beginning, Damien has a firm dislike of his great grandmother because she is a Vampire and witch. Although she is his great grandmother, she has lived since the first wave war and still looks like a beautiful girl of the same age. He is openly distrustful and disturbed towards her because he believes she will become tained by the dark wave at any moment and kill his family. As he comes to terms with his own self, Damien also comes to terms with her and often comes to her for advice. *Xaiver: Xaiver is Damiens cousin. They seem to have a very strong bond, that goes beyond normal cousins. They grew up together. Damien thinks of Xaiver like a brother and puts his well being over many other things. History Damien's family was one of the few feudal families of the past to accept the coexistance of humans and other monsters. Because of this, they married monsters and bore children of half blood decent. Although this was always looked down upon, This went on quite often in the family up until the 20th century. Damiens parents were the first in his family to not marry someone of another species. This caused Damien to come out 1/8th instead of 1/2. Before the start of the story, Damien had just learned of his heritage and was unaccepting of it. He became angry at his parents for keeping such a secret and angry at his entier lineage for having such a secret in the first place. He wanted to train to tame the darkness he knew was in him and hopefully find a way to exponge it for his future generations so he decided to attent New Wave Academy, knowing he could be outcasted or expelled because of this secret. Part in the Story Summer Institute Arc (Prelude) Damien is first shown saving a kid from being ran over by a car, while accidentally winning a skateboarding contest in the process. Damien is then shown arriving at the school with all of the other freshman for the opening ceremonies. He is in the audience listening attentively while lehmann is giving his opening speeches. Damien is in a school tour group with Oscar, Charles and other students. Afterwards, he meets his roomate Apollo. He makes a smart comment about Apollo's name, which causes them to begin a slight disagreement. The next day, the students are put into groups and made to test their Epitaphs in matches against each other. Damiens opponent is the top ranked incoming student, cody. Damien is slated to be the loser by Vk. ''Damien is easily matching the top ranked student move for move, making it look like a game than a match. 'Vk is astounded and questions how this is possible. Lehmann enters and says look at his (Damien’s) file. 'Damien’s slated to have his own special ability and V.K beomes interested. 'Lehmann tells him to calm down, recalling why they call him the Demonic Doctor. 'Damien decides to end it and wins without recieving damage. 'After the match, Apollo tries to congratulate Damien but Damien seemingly ignores him, causing more of a problem for the two roommates. Damien is seen watching the first two matches after his, but falls asleep by the third one. The next day, Damien is seen with the other students listening to Lehmanns speech. When the students are given free time, he goes to the roof and falls asleep listening to music. Daily Life Damien is shown multiple times in the beginning. His usual habits are going to class, playing soccer, and sleeping on the roof. He can sometimes be found in the music hall listening to the bands and orchestra play. He has made a couple aquaintances in the class, but to many people in his class he is an inigma. Of the three major missions shown in this arc, he is on the team for two of them. Calavon Gang Bust Mission: Damien is one of the students chosen to go on the mission, even though his roommate is given the leader position. When they arrive in the city, thhe group goes around the city asking for information about the gang. One of the informants for the gang sees the group askin and tries to inform the group, but he is discovered and stopped by Damien. The group interrogates him and finds out the location of the gang. The group then finds the gang, and begins their assult. Damien easily defeats his opponents but must cover for the sensors inability for hand to hand combat. The fight is tedious and noisy. The battle awakens a sleeping troll, which captures one of the girls in the group. When the troll runs away with the girl, the leader Apollo suddenly gives chase, leaving Damien as the leader. He calls V.K, and rendevous with him where they go and chase Apollo and Aimee. Damien and V.K show up and help Apollo defeat the troll. Afterwards, They go home. Battle for the school Lehmann and V.K. are shown talking about some of the students. At some point, he mentions Damien. V.K. states that Damien is an interesting student. He does average school work, but has the highest mission success rate of all the freshman coming in. Lehmann then references an unknown group by saying "they will probably approach him soon." Damien is then shown returning from a mission and sees two shadowy figures approach him. The two shadows turn out to be upperclassmen Vince and Lonnie. They say they are the leaders of one of the student led groups on campus, called the Crimson Knights. They state that they want Damien to join their ranks and help them defeat their rival group, Blitzkreig Battalion. At first, Damien refuses, but they tell him to think about it, as he may not be the only one to receive an offer. Later that day, Damien goes back to his room and finds that not only has Apollo joined the opposing organization, but was made one of its top captains. When Damien confronted him about this, Apollo reasoned that he wanted to have allies he could always count on, causing Damien to leave in anger. He goes to sit on the roof of the school and is again approached by Vince and Lonnie, who state that now Apollo is an enemy and will be targeted. This promts Damien to join their group to secretly protect his roommate. The two groups had clashed in the past, but began to do so more after their recruiting session. The two groups finally came to the climax of their battle when One groups leader called out the other during a school event. the groups meet to do battle. By this point, it was a well known fact that Apollo is fed up with the leaders of the group and plans to fight one of them during the battle. When the battle breaks out, Apollo faces the leaders of his group and tells them that he quits the organization. They are not appeased by this decision and begin to attack him. Thats when Damien shows up and tells them to fight fair. Picks the second in command, Olaitin to battle and the two square off. Throughout the battle, Olaitin and Damien match each other move for move, neither of them landing a decisive blow. Before any of them could get serious though, the teachers showed up, stopping the fight. Because Apollo quit being in one of the groups, Damien used this as an oppurtunity to quit from the Crimson Knights, although he said it was fun and would help whenever they needed it. '''With oscar on support, Apollo on sensor and ranged attacks and Damien as the close quarters fighter, the three combine their powers and defeat the monster with Damien delivering the final blow. ' _______ Mission Field Day During Field day, Damien was one of the first into the forrest. He easily defeated 10 of the monsters in the forrest. Damien then notices two waves attacking another. He sees that Olaitin and Jarmel are attacking Apollo. 'Damien interferes by throwing a rock. Jarmel Chases after him while Olaitin stays to finish Apollo. 'As Jarmel is chasing after Damien he runs into the queen of the forrest, a Giant spider monster. It knocks out and captures Jarmel forcing Damien to fight her to save him. 'As the fight begins, it looks bad, as Damiens guns blasts are useless against the think skinned foe. Damien remarks that if this drags on, he might have to get serious. Apollo then show up with his new friend (OSCAR), ' find an tiring Damien still battling the Giant Spider. He remarks that he is glad he they showed up so he doesnt have to get serious. Apollo and Oscar try to attack the monster only for their attack to fail. The monster attack them both and they are both injured. 'VK shows up and wonders why Damien didnt pull the flare. Damien remarks that this will not be the reason he fails. Vk says that to defeat the monster they will have to work in harmony to defeat it. 'Oscar uses his ability, Lions Roar, to Lower the attack and defense of the monster and uses his ability Leonheart to raise the strength and speed of his two partner. 'Damien says he is happy he won, but sad because he doesnt have enough time to collect 50, seeing as though he only collected 20. VK hands him the wave card of the giant spider and says take it to lehmann and let him decide what is to happen. 'Oscar says that Damien will never make it in time, but Damien pulls out his hoverboard and moves as fast as he can. 'He makes it to lehmann with 0.10 to spare. Everybody begins to laugh because he is so late. Lehman asks what happened and Damien requests he evaluates his wave’s first. Lehman first evaluates the normal wavess and announces that Damien only has 20, causing everyone to laugh. 'Damien then hands him the giant spider wave. Lehmann evaluates it to be worth 50 itself, causing Damien to have 70 wave catches. Lehmann says that stronger souls are worth more points and goes on to explain that the giant spider was the one creating the souls in the first place so they’ll have to get another one for next year. He finally allows Damien to syncronize with the wave, though it does nothing but boost his strenght. The event ends with Damien, Apollo and Oscar claiming they are a good team, VK getting even more interested in Damien and other students noticing the Apollo and Damien for the first time. '''Summer 1 Second Level (TFI Invasion) Arc *Invasion of the TFI: *Dealing with a traitor: *Main event of the arc: The group accidentally releases the dark wave Third Level (New Wave Apolocypse) Arc Part 1 *The group goes on more advanced missions: **Bodyguarding **Target Capturing etc *A witch with the ability to turn people into her zombie puppets attacks the school **All of the teachers and half the student body is zombified and the witch takes over the school **She creates a seperate reality and seals the school off from outside help **Most of the group is trapped inside the barrier. Those not include: ***Damien ***Carson ***Jay ***Charlie ***Kamille Third Level (New Wave Apolocypse) Arc Part 2 *The two groups (Slim's and eddies's) combine forces and take down the witch *special ops team of New Wave Academy is founded and named Requiem Fourth Level (World War/The New Wave) Arc part 1 *The dark wave has taken over the body of a human (will probably be someone we know) and has been devouring all wave's it can and building an army just like before. *The dark wave user declares war on the world by killing two students and writing the decleration in their blood. *Lehmann is outraged and gathers the 5 elements (the 5 level four epitaphs users in the world) *The 5 elements take small groups and begin to train them for combat. the war is on Fourth Level (World War/The New Wave) Arc part 2 Character Theme Since Damien's ancestry has traces of darkness in it there is always something that intrigues and piques his interest in dark forces. He finds those who control, and who are controlled by the darkness interesting. While he is a strong believer in virtues, light and goodness, he struggles with this inner evil that he can't quite shake. Throughout his journey he encounters various situations in which he questions his innerself and morals and values. The experiences and missions he goes on with his friends and battles he has with his enemies push him mentally and phsyically to breaking points. His constant struggle with his darkness while trying to valiantly fight for truth and ideals weighs heavily on him as he tries to do the right thing and fight for the best and truest cause. Where will his journey lead him? Weapons, Abilities & Techniques Weapons * File:ShadowyDeath.jpg|scythe Fv ajwtqwgelh.jpeg Coverlg.jpg Colt 1911 Custom: The original twin guns Damien has. These guns continuously upgrade throughout the series and take on many differe forms and calibers. By the end of he series, these are the regular guns he uses and they dont consume large quanties of wave energy. *Emerald Scythe: The scythe was originally only usable when Damien would enter his madness form. After learning to control it, He has free acess to the scythe and can use it whenever he sees fit. It has the ability to steal the soul of whoever it is able to cut into. After obtaining the lost weapon shin megami Tensei and containing the madness he will not steal the souls of his opponents the scythe takes a completely different form. Abilites: *Demon Blood: Because of Damiens' ancestors marrying creatures from other races at some point, Damien was given a handed down wolf's bloodline. Because this happened so long ago in his ancestory, Damien is unable to transform and his wave energy isnt comparable to that of a fullblood wolf. Through this, he has slightly increased strength and speed, and has a stronger wave ressonance than most humans. *Ice Panel: Afer defeating the ice monster Dagon and synconizing with its wave, he gains the ability to create ice panels on any given plane. He is able to stand on these panels for a limited amount of time, and is able to move at an above human pace when he moves from one of these panels. He is able to create the panel even in mid air. *Marksmanship: Damien's epitaph is named Duran The Gunner. It consists of two hand guns whose abilities, looks and calibers change depending on the wave length Damien is able to resonnate with them. Damien is very skilled with guns as his epitaph consists of Twin glock 9mm's as his weapons of choice whether using them for long-range combat, melee attacks or to mix his gunslinging with his advanced hand-to-hand combat skills. He holds his weapons in an unorthodox manner. In addition, rather than normal bullets his weapons have the ability to compress his soul wavelength and fire it at the target. The attack is more of a dark-like 'stream' of energy that fires through the enemy, though it won't open a hole through the opponent or his/her clothing. *Madness: Because Damien is related to wolves, his suseptibility to madness is higher than most peoples. He cannot be around a dark wave or someone who is infected with a dark wave for too long otherwise he would risk falling prey to his own darkness. Also he cannot be forcibly knocked out otherwise the threat of the dark wave energy inside him would consume him. When possesed by the dark wave, He uses a Black and Blue Scythe. His eyes become blue and his hair turns a silverish gray. His personality becomes drastically more sadistic and violent and he is more in tune with his wave affinity, ice. After accepting and mastering the darkness inside of him, a Stronger and less dangerous form takes the place of the darkness. *Wave of the daylight: Damien obtains this form after coming to terms with the darkness inside of himself. He is able to control the darkness and mix it with his epitaph, something that has never been done before. after doing this his appearance also becomes drastically different. His eyes are blue, like in the dark form, but he only gets a slight streak of silver in his hair. His weapons also change drastically. He is able to use his handguns, but they are different. They have become golden desert eagles with energy blades protruding from the front. When in battle he can combine the two to create a scythe with a goldent blade. Techniques: *Wave Ressoance Techniques: **Daigokujin: Damien condenses his wave energy into a giant mass and fires it from both guns, causing a giant beam of energy. At first, this is a very consuming technique but as his wave energy grows so does the usefulness of this technique. **Ame No Ookami (Wolf's Rain): Damien Fires a condenced blast of his wave energy into the air. It turns towards the ground and breaks apart, targetting anything with a relatively strong wave ressonance. **Riot Buster: The more accurate version of wolf's rain. Damien fires the blast like he does the Daigokujin, and is able to directly target whoever he wants too. *Madness Techniques: **Discord: Damien uses this much like Glenn uses his ability Harmony. He is able to create wavelengths so distorted it disrupts the wavelength of those around him. It causes peoples techniques and abilites to fail. **Chaos Cutter: Damien swings his Scythe around causing it to leave trails of darkness in its wake. He can cause those trails to explode, attach to people or do just about anything. **Soul Crush: Damien steals the soul of the opponent. The scythe gains a strpe, and damiens wave gets stronger but more corrupted. Trivia